The Kouken's Return
by Akito Shaoku Mizukouken
Summary: Fourteen years after the incidents at Kadic Academy, what happens now? Is it too much of a coincidence? Book 2 of Code:Kouken. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Prolouge and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare and the children (Yes... I own children, J/K).

**The Kouken's Return**

**(OK OK it is here.. It is here.. The sequel of Code:Kouken... Book 2...Info on the sequel farther in chapter.. I have a question for Rycr and Lyokolady if they could be kind enough to send a message.)**

**Line Here.**

Fourteen years ago, a news station near Kadic academy captured footage of 3 teenages fighting mechanical monsters. Before the entire fight was over, however, the three teenagers turned to eight teenagers. Their names were: Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Sissi Delmas, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Shinrai Flare, and his sister, Krista Flare.

The teenagers had been fighting these monsters for years, as it had seemed. They had destroyed the machines quickly and efficiantly, but not without a price. Yumi Ishiyama had been shot in the side and the life had been slowly draining from her until Shinrai and Krista Flare, along with Ulrich, saved Yumi's life.

After the incidents of the monsters, it seemed that life had went on as usual, the eight teenagers became four couples, which in turned became four marrages. The four married couples soon turned in their own jobs and life, keeping in touch every once in a while.

Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern had married and then went to America. There, they both began to work in music, the two becoming one of the two most popular bands in America. Yumi also had a part time job in modeling, being on many covers of high level magazines. Yet, even with the jobs, Yumi and Ulrich still had time to devote to their kids, as much time as the kids needed. They had even stopped a concert to care for their children, even refunding the patrons.

Aelita Stones and Jeremie Belpois were the second couple that left. They moved to Europe the same day that Yumi and Ulrich had. They built software for computers, which wasn't hard, considering that Jeremie and Aelita were two of the smartest people in the world. They had risen in the ranks of the computer industry and had enough money to retire by their second computer program. Instead, they only now worked when they wanted to, and how they wanted to as well.

Odd Della Robbia and Krista Flare had moved to America, taking the same flight as Ulrich and Yumi. They also persued a career in music. Krista, being Odd's manager, had sent in demo discs to major record labels, and before long, Odd had gotten a call to become a musician for them. Odd became the second of the two most popular bands in America, which the press was amazed to hear that Ulrich and Yumi were best friends with Odd and Krista.

Shinrai and Sissi stayed in the city. Sissi had gotten the job as vice principal, and then two years later, had taken the job as principal from her father. Shinrai began to finish writing his books and then begin writing new ones, eventually helping Sissi with the minor principal tasks. Kadic Academy had been given the review for one of the best school systems in the world, which caused many more students to enroll, and many to be rejected from enrolling.

They had drifted slowly apart, much to the dismay of everybody. Four major phone calls will show how far they have drifted, and what could happen to repair.

**Line Here.**

"Yumi?" A pink haired woman asked over the phone.

"Aelita.. Is that you?

"Yes! How is everyone?"

"They are doing fine..Ulrich is asleep, we had a rough concert last night,"

"Does it have to do with the riot that I saw on the news?"

"Yeah... Ulrich and I had to defend ourselves when a bunch of crazed fans broke through security. It took about ten minutes to regain order.."

"Oh my..Jeremie and I have a surprise, Yumi,"

"What is it?"

"Well.. Jeremie and I decided on something.."

"What is it?" Yumi asked again

"We are... We're moving back!"

"WHAT! Do you mean.."

"Yes, we wanted Jack and Abigail to go to Kadic Academy like how we did, something like our retirement life..."

"Wow..This is..Strange... Ulrich and I wanted to move back at the end of the week...Permernantly.."

"WHAT?" It was Aelita's turn to scream.

"Yep, I have to call Sissi later on to get the enrollment process started,"

"W..Wow..." Aelita said, her face in shock as she heard Yumi.

**Line here.**

"Mrs. Flare.. Call for you on line one," The secretary spoke out as Sissi awoke from her day dreaming. '_Thank god they are here.. Without those three..I'd go crazy doing this job,'_Sissi thought as she grabbed the phone.

"Thanks!" She called back before pushing the button for line one, as she did she sat up straight, "Kadic Academny, this is principal Flare speaking,"

"Sissi!" Yumi exclaimed loudly, causing Sissi to pull the phone from her ear.

"Yumi! It's been a while!" Sissi replied, almost jumping out of her seat.

"I know,"

"How are you and Ulrich doing?"

"He's doing fine, just packing up the rest of the miscellanious stuff,"

"Packing..For what? What's going on?"

"Well..Um...We're moving,"

"Where are you moving to?"

"Well...Back..."

"Back where? Wait.. You don't mean..."

"Ulrich and I wanted to live near Kadic again,"

"Wow.." She began but the secretary called through the door.

"An Aelita Belpois calling,"

"Oh my.." Sissi sighed and grinned some before pushing two buttons, turning the one phone call into a type of confrence call," Aelita?"

"Aelita?" Yumi said surprised.

"Yumi..Sissi? I.. I was just calling to tell Sissi that we're moving back and enrolling Jack and Abigail into Kadic,"

"What?" Sissi yelled out, almost in a shriek.

"You didn't hear?"

"Now I just did.. Your moving back as well!"

"Yes, I wanted to come back and see Kadic.. I miss it there, it was the place where I met all of you," Aelita told her, causing Sissi to sit back, a hand over her forehead as she looked around the school office in disbelief.

"Well.. Um... I can start the enrollment process right now.. I have the copies of the birth certificates, when we all made each other the god parents if anything had happened. When are you to be out here?"

"I think Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and I have the same flight when they stop in Europe. We will be here in a week. Ulrich says not to tell Shinrai, he wants it as a surprise,"

"Jeremie had said the same thing. How is Shinrai?"

Sissi chuckled some and leaned back in the cahir as she pressed the phone to her ear again," He is doing better, he had a bad case of the flu a week ago, he is now back on his feet,"

Aelita laughed slightly and Sissi could feel the mirth in the voice," Jeremie and I have to finish packing.. Thank you for the enrollment,"

"Are you kidding? I have had spots reserved for them ever since they were born, even if they didn't want to enroll. Just because of the small percentage that you **all** would be back here,"

"Wait.. By all you mean...

"Yep.. They are coming as well,"

**Line Here.**

**(( I am sorry for the dialouge chapter, I have had a serious case of writers block for the past week, I can get the stuff on paper, but getting them onto the computer is usually the hard part, when it is mixed with my computer schedule until I get a laptop or something that I can accually use soon. Thank you and please review, even if it is the reviewers I had last time. I still got reviews, I wish for that to happen some more. BOOK 2 IS STARTING.)**


	2. Planning and Planes

NO ,

Chapter 1:Preparation and Planes

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare and the children (Yes... I own children, J/K).

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I GOT MY INSTRUCTION PERMIT FOR DRIVING! COWER IN FEAR!. I only missed one question, and I passed the vision test perfectly, even with my crappy eyes. NO GLASSES BABY..)**

**The Kouken's Return**

**(I know about how everything is... Some of the stuff seems like Rycr's.. The reason for that is because Rycr and I have had the same idea for some of the plots in this storylines, which in essence, seems like I am ripping off Rycr's story, which I am not. I have too much respect for Rycr to do that to him. I would like the following people to send me a message if they read this:**

**Rambling Philospiher (I think I spelled wrong)**

**Rycr**

**Lyokolady**

**Long lost sorrow**

**Fox Kitsune**

**Line Here..**

"Odd, are you ok?" A silver haired woman asked as she laid on the couch next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Odd sighed and nodded, his own arm wraping around her shoulders as he leaned back, yawning some. He had now a normal length of hair, instead though, it was fashioned in a single spike with a purple spot in it

"Yeah, am just a bit excited for this move back to Kadic... I wish Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita were going to be there thought, you know?" Odd replied, kissing his silver haired wife on the forehead softly.

"I know how ya feel.. At least we'll have Rai and Sissi to be with," Krista told him as she pulled on his fingers playfully. He laughed and held her close as the front door opened and two teenagers ran into the living room. One was the age of fourteen and had blonde hair with a touch of shimmering silver. She stood taller than her thirteen year old brother who had silver hair that reached down to his eyebrows.

The girl smiled to her parents before falling back onto a chair," Hi mom, hiya dad,"

"What's going on, Lei?" Krista asked as he looked to her daughter and son.

"Talking to some friends, they were upset that we were moving, but they were happy when I reminded them that they could come for a week over the next break," Lei said," And Cy found out that Rei likes him, they thought Cyrus was cute and hot,"

"Hey.. I know how that is," Odd said, laughing and grunting as Krista punched her husband in the stomach lightly.

"I heard about when you went out with two girls at once," Krista playfully accused, punching him twice more.

Odd looked around, puzzled," Yeah but!"

Krista giggled along with Lei as Cyrus laughed. Cyrus had always hung out with his sister, who didn't mind having her little brother be in the group.

Cyrus looked up after falling in the other chair," We are moving in a week?"

Krista nodded and smile," Yep, you'll get to see your cousins, your uncle and aunt,"

"We'll get to see Tai and Chelsea?" Cyrus exclaimed

"Yes, we'll get to see your cousins,"

**Line Here.**

Yumi smiled softly as she slowly moved behind the couch, her long black hair down against her back as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. The brown hair**(I think it is.. But I can't be sure, am partly colorblind on green and brown.) **reacted with a flash, pulling Yumi lightly over the couch and next to him.

"Hello," He said cheerily, kissing her lightly on the cheek," How was Sissi and Shinrai?"

Yumi smiled softly and kissed him back before wrapping her arms around the man that she had loved for over 16 years, "Shinrai was either writing or asleep, and Sissi was working on the enrollment for Mace and Sharline,"

Ulrich began to chuckle and laugh slightly, "Sissi is going to keep it as a surprise for Shinrai... At least there are not going to be many more surprises," This caused YUumi to giggle some and look down. _'I don't think that will be the last surprise at the end of summer,' _Thought Yumi as she began to kiss Ulrich again slowly and softly.

Clattering and a small amount of clashing was heard as two teenagers opened the backdoor and headed into the house, each one holding a small wooden sword. One of the teenagers was a young man around the age of fourteen, his green eyes looked to his parents as he ran he scratched the top of his head, ruffling his own brown hair as he set the sword on the rack in the corner.

The other teenager was a young woman, also around the age of fourteen. She had raven black hair like her mother, but her's was down to her waist. Her dark eyes had a penetrating stare as she looked to her parents with amusement.

"Mom.. Dad.. You know your not supposed to do that in the living room," She began before turning playfully," Old people these days,"

Ulrich sat up and began laughing," I'm not old! I'm 30! Your mom is older than me!"

"Yes, but I am cuter and pretty," Yumi said, smirking as she kissed Ulrich deeply before looking to the children," Mace.. Sharline, have ya packed everything in your room?"

"Yep.. So we are going to be night students at Kadic?" Mace asked as he sat on the ground.

"Yes, our house is a block away from the school though," Ulrich replied.

"Then why don't we stay at the house,"

"You guys wanted to go to Kadic and go to school like us, so here is your chance," Ulrich grinned as he said it.

"Aww man..."

**Line Here.**

"Abigail... What's wrong?" A man with blonde hair asked as he knocked on the door to his daughter's room.

A soft whimpering could have been heard from the other side as the man continued to knock, with each whimper, it almost ripped his heart out. The door latch slowly clicked and a young pinked haired girl's head popped out of the room.

"Why do we have to move...I had just met a friend..." She said, wiping her face wtih a hankercheif, wiping the tears off.

"Your mother wants to go back to where she lived as a little girl... You were excited about the move until yesterday.."

"Well.. A girl at school let me talk to her sister, who was talking with a boy with silvery hair who said he is coming to Kadic...I wanted to go until I remembered that I would meet him," The girl said, sniffling some, her face still wet from the tears.

"Isn't that good?" He asked, his face filled with puzzlement.

"What if he is mean?"

"You'll have your brother to help you, and two friends when you get there.. If this boy is mean to you, they can handle it.. Or I can.." He told her,opening the door some and hugging his pink haired daughter.

"You will?"

"Yes... Now get all packed up... We are leaving in two days, you'll get to meet your friends.." He told her, seeing her begin to considerably brighten up at that statement. She shut the door and the man slowly headed down the stairs, only to meet a older pink haired woman, which he kissed.

"Is Abigail ok?" The woman asked, her face filled with concern.

He smiled to her, nodding slightly," Yep, Aelita, she should be ok... She said she was talking to someone with silvery hair...Could that mean?"

Aelita shrugged some, "It could be a possibility, Jeremie, but who knows..." She told him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Jeremie chuckled and kissed his beautiful wife again, intoxicated by the smell, touch, and look of her, only stopping the kiss to say,"I know that your the most beautiful woman on two worlds... I love you more than anything, my princess"

"And I love my protector," She replied, pulling him back into the deep and passonate kiss...

**Line Here.**

A man with white hair sat with his laptop on his lap as he stared at the television before turning back to the laptop and beginning to type on it. He sat up quickly when he heard a key enter the lock of the front door, hearing the tumblers click and then seeing the doorknob turn. He sighed and closed the laptop and set it on the ground quickly and laid back, acting as if asleep. The door began to open and a woman with a yellow headband on stepped into the house.

She saw the man laying on the couch and grinned, surpressing a small giggle as she stepped by the couch and set her bags down on the ground before jumping up onto the couch, thinking the man was asleep, only to have him sit up quickly and catch her, kissing her deeply as he did.

"That's not fair.. Your supposed to be asleep!" She called out after the kiss, holding him close as he stared into her eyes, his fingers running through her black hair.

"I know... I am not though, I missed you too much," He replied, moving closer to the back of the couch so the woman could lay right beside him," How was your day?"

"I got some different phone calls, more enrollment of students, that makes six for this week," She said as she felt his head rest against her shoulders.

"Wow... Six is alot for a week, when the official enrollment days we get at least 20 a week. How are you holding up right now, Sissi?"

Sissi sighed and turned over to face him, kissing his cheek," I am good, have Tai and Chelsea came by yet, Shinrai?"

"Yes, they are excited their cousins will be here soon. That, and they also needed money," Shinrai replied with a laugh, still running his fingers like a comb through her soft hair. Sissi laughed as well and kissed him softly on the lips before staring in his blue eyes, her hands running through his snowy white hair.

"Why did they need money?" She asked, smiling even more as she felt his hands holding her waist softly.

"To get Cyrus and Lei a gift for moving out here.." Shinrai began, but the look on Sissi's face stopped him," Your hiding something... What is it?" He asked her jokingly.

"You'll find out in a week," She replied with a slight smirk, her face filled with amusement.

"Really... Is it anything bad?"

"No... Quite the opposite.. You'll like it though,"

"Ugh.. I hate not knowing some things," Shinrai told her, smirking as he kissed his wife again, nuzzling his head into her shoulder, yawning.

**Line here.. Because I cans**

"Odd, hurry up!" Krista yelled out as she and Lei stood at the airport gate, seeing Odd and Cyrus beginning to run to meet them. The two caught up with them as the announcer said the flight was leaving in 15 minutes, all who were boarding needed to be at the gate and ready at that time.

"Sorry, I had to get something to eat.. I was hungry and the plane never fills me up," Odd told his wife, smiling to her as he kissed her softly.

She was about to say something until another voice rang out, "Odd.. Your always hungry..." The voice called out as footsteps rang out. The two spun around as Krista gasped out in shock. Standing infront of them were two adults and two teenagers. The adult who said the comment was dressed in a green tanktop and a green button shirt, but now dressed in dark cargo pants. The adult next to him wore a black sweater and dark pants, not completely black, but not a bright color either.

"Ulrich... Yumi?" Odd called out, having to be held up by Krista from the shock.

Ulrich nodded, grinning some as he stepped forward and embraced his long time friend, no words following as Odd stood there, gaping in shock. Krista ran to Yumi and hugged her tightly, causing Yumi to gasp for breath.

"Krista... Air.. Need," Yumi squeaked, giggling some. Odd and Ulrich looked to them before beginning to laugh, only being interrupted by the stewdress.**(Dunno how to spell that word)**

"Um... We need all the passangers on the plane at this time..." She said, causing Odd's face to begin to redden in embarressment.

Ulrich stepped forward and handed the tickets in as Krista did the same before Ulrich spoke out," Sorry about that..."

**Line Here..I think... Err... Yeah...**

"So what have you two been doing all this time?" Yumi asked as they each sat down in a plane seat, the children doing the same in the row behind them. They had all booked first class on the same plane completely by accident. Yumi had told them that the other plane was having problems so they decided to change planes instead of wait for the original plane to be fixed.

"Working on my music career. Thanks to Krista, I am bigger than ever. She even made it where I maybe do one concert week, so people flock to the concerts. What about you?" Odd said proudly, looking to his two best friends.

"Almost the same thing, except that Yumi quit her modeling job, they didn't want her to move back at all. She said some hard words to them before leaving the building," Ulrich told them, smirking and sniggering. The adults began to converse quickly as old friends, which moderately surprised the children, but not a great amount, considering that Mace and Sharline knew that Odd and Krista were two of their six godparents.

"It is still unbelievable, our parents are best friends with Guardians of the Pink..." Cyrus whispered to his sister, who nodded before turning to Sharline and beginning to talk to her, seeming like old friends.

"So your mom is the one in the pictures that I saw of her wedding?" Sharline asked, slightly pointing to the back of Krista's head, which seemed hung low in embarressment.

"I think so... So that means your mom was the one on the far left..." Lei replied, leaning backin the chair, her face filled with obvious amusement as Mace leaned over and whispered to Cyrus, low enough where Lei couldn't hear.

"Does she always have that look of amusement on her face?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah.. She gets it from either mom or dad... I am leaning towards dad on this one." Cyrus replied, trying to keep his voice low, but Lei picked up on it instantly.

"I get what from dad?" She asked her silver haired brother dangerously.

"Um... Nothing.." Cyrus told her, turning away from the peircing gaze of hers, causing Mace to laugh lightly before leaning in to ask Cyrus another question.

"Why are you so scared of her when she looks at you like that?"

"Because when I was 6, she and I got into a playful fight... She looked at me like that right before accidently hitting me.." Cyrus responded sheepishly. Krista leaned over the seat and began to chuckle some, overhearing the conversation.

"She hasn't hit ya since... Oh, and from what Yumi says, the plane makes a stop before we get to where we need to," Krista explained, her eyes picking up quickly the hints that Yumi were giving out.

**Line Here. Why a line you ask... Because I like lines where ever I put them.**

"So.. Why are we waiting here for right now?" Odd asked as they sat down on the benches, waiting for the plane to be refueled and become ready for the final leg of the trip.

"I guess us..." A soft but warm voice said from the escalators. Odd groaned and leaned back against the bench, half hoping it wasn't who he thought it was..

"Oh man... I can't take anymore surprises..." He exclaimed. as he finished with the words, two heads appeared, one with blonde hair, the other with pink. Odd groaned out even more and leaned back too far on the benches, falling backwards and flipping over the bags. Two more heads appeared right behind the pink and the blonde ones, this time one was of pink hair, the other of blue..

"Odd... You can't take anything.. The plane is boarding right now, so we can talk on the plane," The blonde told him, grinning some.

"Aww man... You guys better explain this, Jeremie," Odd said, moving to the boarding bridge to the planes.

**Line here. LINES LINES LINES.**

"So.. Your moving back as well I take it... Why didn't you tell us?" Krista asked Aelita, her face filled with confusion.

"We tried... Every time we called, it wouldn't go through.. Someone was usually on the phone," Aelita replied quickly, her face red with embarressment.

"Wait... That must have been Lei... She was talking to her friends alot for this last week," Odd told them all, looking back at the children, seeing each of them do something almost completely different. Sharline and Lei were still talking, while Mace and Cyrus watched intently as Abigail and Jack played a intensive game on Jack's laptop.

"Does Shinrai and Sissi know?" Jeremie asked everybody.

"Sissi does... I think she didn't tell Shinrai anything yet, I can't wait until we see Yin and Yang again.." Yumi said aloud, hearing the small whoops of agreement Odd, Ulrich, and even Jeremie.

"I know... Poor Yin...He has no idea what is going on...Don't you know we have 3 things we call him now? Shinrai, Rai, and Yin..." Odd mused, ducking as Krista resisted the urge to hit him in the back of the head.

**Line here... Finally.**

**(Umm yeah.. I am sorry about the wait for this chapter... I have writers block and i have been playing Gunz a bit too much... I would like for anyone that plays Gunz and that sees me on server 1 to tell me to get off teh Fing game and write... I will have a chapter at the most every 4 days... So please dun leave me... I dun like being left...cries R&R NOWWWW.. And please send me a messg if ya have question)**


	3. Punches, Pain and Past

Chapter 3:Punches, Pain and Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare and the children (Yes... I own children, J/K).

**Line Here.**

**I have been getting questions on who is who and how old everybody is, so here it is. The nicknames are the same for alot of stories, that is how they are even identified in some episodes.**

**Yumi (Geisha) Ishiyama/Stern- 31**

**Ulrich (Samurai) Stern-30**

**Sharline Stern- 14**

**Mace Stern-14**

**Odd Della Robbia(Cat-boy)-30**

**Krista Flare/Della Robbia-30**

**Cyrus (Cy) Della Robbia-13**

**Lei (L) Della Robbia-14**

**Jeremie (Einstein) Belpois-30**

**Aelita (Princess) Stones/Belpois-30**

**Jack (Jay) Belpois-14**

**Abigail (Abby) Belpois-14**

**Elizabeth (Sissi or Yang) Delmas/Flare-30**

**Shinrai (Rai or Yin) Flare-31**

**Tai Flare-14**

**Chelsea Flare- 13**

**((People have been wondering why alot of the storied with authors have twins in them. My explaination is simple, I love symmetry. In Code : Kouken, I had eight teenagers, I wanted eight teenagers for the second story.))**

**Line Here... Lines, booya... **

"So Jeremie... Jack and Abigail are going to Kadic as night students as well?" Odd asked as he pulled his bags alongside Krista.

"Some of it was their idea, they wanted to have their own type of room and roommates," Jeremie replied as he followed the example of Odd. Ulrich laughed some as he followed along with the children, helping with their bags whenever they needed the help.

"Yeah, Cyrus and Lei wanted to stay as night students, and from the look of Yumi's, Sharline and Mace wanted to as well?" Odd said to Yumi, the look of mock astonishment on her face.

"How did you guess that Odd?" She told him before turning back and talking with Aelita.

Odd rolled his eyes sarcasticly and then yawned some, "I wonder if we should stop by the school first, scare Shinrai half to death," Krista nodded and began to roar with laughter, Ulrich and Aelita beginning to join in as well.

"I guess, he has no idea about us yet, knowing Sis..." Ulrich began but was stopped quickly.

Someone whistling stopped them all as Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd turned hastily. A man stood there, smirking with evil delight as he looked to the twelve, his eyes filled with hellfire.

Jeremie's eyes narrowed quickly as he stepped forward, Ulrich and Odd following suit only a second behind him, "You!" He almost snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

The man stood there, his hands in his pocket, his grin seeming to be from hell itself, "Fourteen years... I waited fourteen years for this. I should have waited for your little white haired friend, but this is so much better," He looked to Aelita and Krista before laughing cruely, "It has been a while, you have filled out nicely.. From the looks of it, so have your little girls.."

Odd's eyes blazed as he stared densely at the man before his eyes widened, "No... We got rid of you.." He told him.

"You did... Not long enough though, it is my turn to get rid of you. When I heard that the two main members from Guardians of the Pink, and Odd Della Robbia would be coming back to this town, I decided to do something," He looked to Jeremie and then to Aelita," Having you two here is an even better bargin. Oh, and don't worry, your white haired friend will have something coming to him as well,"

Krista gasped audibly as four men began to move from pillars, looking seemingly innocent a moment before, but now they were standing around the twelve, surrounding them. The first man pulled his hands out of his pocket, in one held a butterfly knife. The others followed his example, taking out either a switchblade or a butterfly knife as they stood there waiting.

**(A/N: Yes they would have them, they are not at the security check spot yet, they are near the entrance,)**

"We kicked your ass before... We'll do it again, this time only easier," Odd said, grinning some as he looked to Ulrich and Odd.

The initial man stood there and began to laugh again, his voice just as cruel as the once before it, "Not this time, I know that you won't let your children be endangered, so we have the upper hand, it is five against three,"

"Really? This may sound like a cliche that Odd uses... Doesn't four against five even the playing field?" A voice sounded out as two distinct figurs began to walk towards them. The speaker of the voice had white hair easily identifying himself. The other figure had a bright yellow headband on, and a blue jacket draped around her waist.

"Shinrai! Sissi!" Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Krista, and Jeremie exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep... Sissi.. Get them out of here.." Shinrai said to his black haired wife, kissing her on the cheek before stepping close to Krista, hugging her once, " Hiya little sis," He turned and faced the one with the large butterfly knife and smirked once.

"Even better than before.. All of you at once.. I might even let the guys have your daughters," The man said, turning the knife around to where the flat of the blade was agianst his arm, "Consider it payment for killing one of my men, and leaving me in critical condition against

s

Jeremie growled and stared at him, his hands tightly clenched, " Never... Not at all.." He attempted to step forward, but Shinrai's arm stopped him.

"Not yet Jer," Shinrai said, looking out of the corner of his eyes to see Yumi, Sissi, Aelita, Krista, and the children move away from the nine of them. He turned to face the man again, sighing some, "So why are you back Zeke?"

"Revenge.. Isn't it obvious... Now enough with the talking, kill them.. Leave the blonde with the glasses for me, I need to give him some payback," Zeke replied, stepping torwards them quickly, brandishing the knife again, the other four following suit and beginning to move.

Jeremie stepped backwards as Zeke raised his arm and brought the knife blade in a barreling decent at Jeremie's heart. Jeremie launched his hand up, grabbing Zeke's wrist on the outside and giving it a sharp twist, diverting the knife back at Zeke's stomach, driving it deep into his person, '_Thank you for the training, you two,' _Jeremie said, looking slightly to where Ulrich and Shinrai were fighting, alternating between the ones they were fighting. Zeke fell to the ground in agony as Jeremie grabbed his collar, hate showing through his glasses. He pulled his fist back and punched Zeke hard enough on the face to send the man sprawling on the ground, twitching in pain from the knife and the devastating punch.

**Line Here.**

**_Fourteen years before_**

_"Yeah I can train him tonight, you do need to be with Yumi, you havn't seen her in a few days," Shinrai said with sincerity._

_"Thanks, I appreciate it, " There was a click and Shinrai hung up his phone and looked at Jeremie with a grin._

_"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Jeremie asked out, a weak and nervous chuckle._

_"Not one bit..."_

_They wer standing outside by the benches. Shinrai checked his watch real quick, the old style time piece saying 5 A.M. They had been training for four hours, and Jeremie easily had gotten the breathing techniques down, and they had moved onto light sparring. SHinrai turned back to face Jeremie, who was in a rather clumsy stance, but it worked._

_"How do you handle it?" Jeremie asked as he blocked a roundhouse punch, in the small amount Ulrich and Shinrai taught him, he improved greatly, at least to Shinrai and Ulrich._

_"Handle what?" SHinrai replied, ducking under the counter-punch_

_"Dealing with killing that guy?" Jeremie panted as he had to use both forearms to block._

_"I don't know, now that I think about it, it was either him, or it was all of us. IT must have been the same with you, correct?" HE grunted once as Jeremie landed a punch in Shinrai's stomach._

_"I guess so, I almost killed him though," Jeremie leptbackwards to dodge a spinning kick by Shinrai._

_"Don't worry, you had to, he was going to rape and kidnap Aelita, along with the girl I love and my sister,"_

_"I know but..."_

_"No buts! Don't dewll on it, ok?" Shinrai sent a punch to the off-balanced Jeremie, his fist stopped before hitting Jeremie. He laughed once as his fist turned to a hand that grabbed Jeremie and pulled him back on balance." Your doing fine, just don't worry about the guy,"_

_"Thanks,"_

_"For what?"_

_"Training, and advice,"_

**Line here**

"Shinrai stopped me the first time... I...I am stopping myself this time.." Jeremie said as he saw the group of security guards beginning to mobilize and move to where the fighting was at. Odd had rolled on the ground and kicked his opponent on the solar plexus, doubling the man over in pain as Odd spun around, drilling another kick directly into the head of his opponents, knocking him out instantly. He spun around as he heard a scream, only to see Mace and Cyrus tackle the fifth man that had snuck from the fight and had tried to grab Yumi, only to have the two children defend them. Mace sent punches directly into pressure points, causing the man to black out as Tai finished holding him down, the security officers and police officers grabbing the five ment and holding them down after a quick explaination by Ulrich. Shinrai was bent over, panting some as Odd patted him on the back.

"Are you ok?" He asked as the two walked back to where the rest stood.

"Yeah.. I got kicked in the side by one of them.. I got careless," Shinrai replied, sighing some before hugging Sissi tightly. He smiled to them for a second until his face turned troublesome. Sissi looked to him for a second before grabbing her cellphone.

"Umm.. Can we get a small bus from the school? Thanks.. We'll see you in a bit," She said before leaping to Yumi, Krista, and Aelita, embracing all three of them tightly. They all began to talk like old times until Shinrai looked to the children.

"This was the surprise that Sissi meant then.. Your moving out here huh?" He asked, giving Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie a brief hug," Sissi wouldn't tell me a thing, but by the time we got in the car to come here.. I had an idea,"

Odd began to burst out in laugher and Jeremie stepped forward, "I thought she would,"

Sissi walked up aftrer a few moments of talking with the police, explaining even more of the situation, and looked to them before embracing Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie now," The bus is here, right outside in fact, lets get on it and we can take you to your houses," She told them, snaking her arm against Shinrai's waist.

"Ohh, a bus, who is driving it?" Odd asked, looking excited now, causing a laugh from everybody, children and all.

"I am.. Oh no... Not you three again.." A male voice said, the tone quivering at the end of the sentence, almost in fright. Odd turned around and grinned evilly, Ulrich and Jeremie doing the same as Krista ran and hugged the large red jacketed figure.

"JI..." She called out

**(Not exactly my ending i wanted for this chapter, but I needed something to tie in the later chapters. I want people to review and please post any Ideas you want, I might use some of them, and If I do, I will prob use your name in the story as a minor character. I WANT RYCR AND LYOKOLADY TO PLEASE MESSAGE ME!)**


	4. intermission

Chapter 1:Punches, Pain and Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare and the children (Yes... I own children, J/K).

**(I am sorry for the delay on my story, I have been with my girlfriend, which I love, so my posting will be kind of scarce.. I wil also be taking a small hiatis off of writing... I am getting a bit over worked atschool and almost everywhere... I will resume posting later this month or at the beginning of april.)**


	5. Stop, Listen, and Decide

Chapter 5:Stop, Listen, and Decide

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare and the children (Yes... I own children, J/K).

**(I am sorry for the delay on my story, I have been with my girlfriend, which I love, so my posting will be kind of scarce)**

**Line Here.**

**I have been getting questions on who is who and how old everybody is, so here it is. The nicknames are the same for alot of stories, that is how they are even identified in some episodes.**

**Yumi (Geisha) Ishiyama/Stern- 31**

**Ulrich (Samurai) Stern-30**

**Sharline Stern- 14**

**Mace Stern-14**

**Odd Della Robbia(Cat-boy)-30**

**Krista Flare/Della Robbia-30**

**Cyrus (Cy) Della Robbia-13**

**Lei (L) Della Robbia-14**

**Jeremie (Einstein) Belpois-30**

**Aelita (Princess) Stones/Belpois-30**

**Jack (Jay) Belpois-14**

**Abigail (Abby) Belpois-14**

**Elizabeth (Sissi or Yang) Delmas/Flare-30**

**Shinrai (Rai or Yin) Flare-31**

**Tai Flare-14**

**Chelsea Flare- 13**

**((People have been wondering why alot of the storied with authors have twins in them. My explaination is simple, I love symmetry. In Code : Kouken, I had eight teenagers, I wanted eight teenagers for the second story.))**

**Line Here... Lines, booya... **

"JIM!" Krista called out, hugging him tightly. The red jacketed figure stood there, a bit embarressed as the silver haired woman hugged him.

"Um...Hello Krista..." Jim replied, wrapping his arms around her. For fourteen years, Jim had almost served like a father to her and Shinrai, and treated Krista as a daughter.

Shinrai smirked and bent over to pick up two bags before looking at Jim, "Thanks for coming with the bus, I didn't know that we'd have more people arriving today,"

Jim looked to him in puzzlement,"Wait, there are more people coming than Krista and Della Robbia?" He looked to the ground, hoping it wasn't the four figures that he was thinking about, "Stern, Ishiyama, Stones and Belpois?"

"Yep," Sissi told him as she pulled the bags close to the bus that was behind Jim.

"Oh no... Oh no..." Jim fell back against the bus, putting his hand on his forehead, "Is it for a vacation?"

Ulrich stepped forward, an evil grin on his face, "No.. We are to live here for a while. Next to the school even,"

"Oh no..."

**Line Here.. I love lines, they are cute and fuzzy and liney**

Aelita slowly walked down the bus aisle before reaching Abigail, who was sitting quietly in her own seat, her face tinted red, "Abigail, are you ok? Ever since you saw Cyrus... You've been acting very different,"

Abigail leaned forward to whisper in her mother's ear, soft enough so that none of the other teenagers could hear, "Did dad tell you about why I didn't want to leave?"

Aelita nodded in response," Yes.. About the boy that you had talked to over the phone and had really seemed to like? A boy with silvery hair?"

"Yes... I think Cyrus is the one I was talking to... How many boys at the age of fourteen have silvery hair, without a medical condition?"

"Very few... Why don't you just ask him if he was the one you talked to?"

"What if he is the one I talked to?"

"Then go speak with him..."

"What would I say?"

"I don't know.. That is up to you, Abigail," Aelita smiled warmly and hugged her daughter close.

"Thank you mom,"

**Line here, liney liney, short and stout, tip it over and pour it out.**

"So, Jim; How have you been doing?" Ulrich asked as the bus went down the long street heading to Kadic Academy.

Jim's wide smile relfected off the mirror, " I've gotten married,"

"I heard, but neither Shinrai or Sissi would tell us who it was," Yumi piped up, adjusting her long hair again.

"Do you really want to know? Shinrai and Sissi were there as my best man and her maid of honor," Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Krista began to beg excitedly, "If you must know... It is Dorothy,"

"Dorothy!"

"It is Nurse Dorothy to you," Jim playfully snapped back. Ulrich and Odd fell back, twitching and squirming with silent laughter. Krista giggled some and looked to Shinrai, her eyes studying her brother closely, looking for any signs of surprise. He stared innocently back at her and smirked a bit, his eyes showing no fault. He then turned back to face the ground, the features on his face turning troubled.

_'What is wrong with you, Shin?' _Krista thought before turning back to where Odd was arguing playfully with Jim. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and placed her head in his lap, looking very tired. Jeremie turned to speak to his former roommate and opened his mouth to speak until he saw the troubled look.

Jeremie moved to sit next to Shinrai and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, "What's up?"

Shinrai looked up and shook his head once, "I'll tell you later, I don't want to worry anybody if I am wrong..."

"I'll hold you to it,"

"Heh, I know you will, ya held me to everything at Kadic," Shinrai replied before leaning back and closing his eyes. Jeremie rolled his eyes and turned to the aisle where Aelita was slowly heaving back to the front of the bus.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as she sat across from him.

Aelita nodded and giggled slightly, " Yes, Abigail was having some problems with Cyrus,"

Krista turned around to Aelita after hearing her,"What do you mean?"

"She thinks Cyrus is the boy she talked to with her friends and she is too shy to say something," Aelita's eyes darted to Jeremie quickly and back before he could notice,"Almost like someone else I know..."

Krista picked up on the comment and smirked a bit evilly, "Do you think that they will?"

"Most likely...Is that ok?"

"It would be obvious if she wasn't as shy as her father was,"

"Didn't you have to tell him?"

Aelita threw up her hands in mock experation as she then wrapped her arm around her own former roommate, "Yes I did... It was when you were being attacked by XANA.,"

"Ugh.. Don't ever speak that name again,"

"Alright," Aelita looked to Sissi and whispered in her ear lightly, "Is Shinrai ok?"

Sissi turned and stared at Aelita before shaking her head,"I don't know, something is troubling him and he hasn't told me yet, he says he needs some verification. He started like this after recieving the letter sent by Odd, the one that had the contract that he signed."

"What could trouble him like that?"

"I don't know... He's going to tell Jeremie later though, they are almost like Odd and Ulrich. I just think he needs some more confermation before he tells us all,"

"How do you know that?"

Sissi began to grin from Aelita's question and smirked some before leaning back in the seat," When you were at school, you told Krista things that you would net tell even Yumi... Just because she was your roommate," Aelita nodded in return before gripping the seat infront of her, the bus coming to a stop.

"Um, sorry about that.. Jim's driving isn't the same," Sissi said before stepping off the stopped bus. Shinrai followed her and they both stepped to the side to allow the rest of them to come. Aelita's eyes widened as she saw the scenery of her surroundings, with audable gasps coming from Krista, Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi.

Infront of them stood Kadic Academy in all it's glory, the newly painted buildings seeming clean and crisp, even the once dirty-looking cafeteria looked as if it had a new lease on life. There were small amounts of students in minute groups scattered around the campus, obviously the students that were left over the summer for some reason or another.

Two such students were bounding down the path to where the bus had stopped, a girl and a boy. They both had raven black hair, except for the fact that the girl had white streaks in her hair **(A/N: Not Grey Hairs, just streaks)**

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Odd, Aunt Krista!" The boy called out, speeding down with his sister down the path, obviously excited.

Odd smiled warmly as he saw his niece and nephew and grinned, "Tai, Chelsea!" He called back and wrapped his arms around them both. Shinrai smiled as he looked to his son and daughter and then looked to his wife quickly, both exchanging a miniture nod to each other.

"Tai, Mr. Jack Belpois is your new roommate for the school year, you said you needed a new one," He told his son before looking to his daughter now," Miss. Abigail Belpois is your new roommate as well,"

None of the four children seemed to protest it, but they looked to each other, almost evaluating the other before accepting the conditions. Almost as if by not even noticing, Mace and Cyrus looked to each other, along with Sharline and Lei gazing at each other, the tone of voice coming from Cyrus's uncle meant that they would be rooming together as well.

"We're right there if you need us," Shinrai indicated to the house right next to the school.

Ulrich grinned some before pulling the final bag from the bus and pointed to the fourth house near the school, "This is where we bought our house,"

Odd's eyes widened in surprise as he pointed to the third house right next to Ulrich's, "We're right next to you!" He exclaimed.

"Wait...This is..." Jeremie pointed to the large house next to the one Shinrai indicated. Sissi began to giggle and shake her head from the exciting coincidence before turning to Tai and Chelsea.

"Show them their rooms, you two have the room list, considering you two are on the early welcoming committee," She told them before hugging them and grabbing a few bags, pointing towards the houses with her head, "Let's get these bags inside with the others and then we can all talk together,"

**Completely liney line here... I think...**

"Where did you learn how to cook, Shinrai?" Aelita asked as she bit into the juicy hamburger that was placed infront of her by an aproned Shinrai. Odd had already tore into his second hamburger without a moments notice, not having to been told twice to eat. Ulrich and Yumi sat on the double lawn chair while they were eating in the large backyard.

"Yin learned right after we got married, and he has been cooking ever since, unless he collapses, then I have Rosa cook me something," Sissi replied to the question before sitting on the bench to the table.

Krista was smirking some as she looked to her brother in the apron, "Aww my big brother in an apron, it is the cutest sight I have ever seen!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Shinrai began to laugh before heading inside, where Jeremie stood waiting.

"I think I know why you've been troubled.." Jeremie told him before grabbing the hamburger meant for him.

Shinrai nodded, ready to listen to the explaination, "Go on," He told his old roomate.

"These coincidences are a bit too much... Right?"

"Exactly... I'll show you why tomarrow morning," Shinrai declared, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"Lack of sleep?" Jeremie asked before sitting in the kitchen chair.

"Yeah... Mostly from the things that have been troubling for the last few days,"

"Explain it to me in the morning... Something tells me that this year isn't going to be very fun. So lets have some fun tonight..."

"No doubt," Shinrai replied before stepping back outside under the awening and setting the plate full of hamburgers in the middle of the table and beginning to converse with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and his little sister.

**Line Here!.! **

**(OK OK OK, I know I havn't been posting alot, but there are a few reasons, one is my girlfriend that I have, who I love dearly... The second reason is that this was a filler chapter, which I am bad at... And it took me a month to do... My posting is going to be pretty good now, we have a computer upstairs in my room now, it sucks but it has wordpad and XP so I am safe. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!)**


	6. ThemTheyWhat?

Chapter 6:Them...They...What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare and the children (Yes... I own children, J/K).

**Line heres.**

Yay... It is my first rant time... I have been getting alot of flak in e mails from people , all cursing me out on how Ulrich and the gang would not be mentally mature enough to handle marriage and children at the age of 16 and 17.

They are.

They had saved the world from XANA hundreds of times, dealt with relationships, and even death. I am sorry to say, if you can handle those without going crazy with guilt or others, youhave a stable mental ability. The second reason is that they all love each other in their own ways, I am a different type of romantic. I do not enjoy the clingyness of people, and neither do the characters, there are reasons beyond normal control that cause people to fall in love, and it is different for each couple that do fall in love.

**SO STOP SENDING ME THESE EMAILS ON THAT. THEY DO HAVE THE MENTAL CAPACITY TO HAVE CHILDREN, EVEN THE DAMN GROUPS PARENTS DID NOT MIND THE MARRIAGES. ONE MORE EMAIL ON THAT AND I WILL SHOW YOU FLAK THAT CAN BE SENT...**

**GOT IT!**

**Now on with the story.**

**Line Here.**

**I have been getting questions on who is who and how old everybody is, so here it is. The nicknames are the same for alot of stories, that is how they are even identified in some episodes.**

**Yumi (Geisha) Ishiyama/Stern- 31**

**Ulrich (Samurai) Stern-30**

**Sharline Stern- 14**

**Mace Stern-14**

**Odd Della Robbia(Cat-boy)-30**

**Krista Flare/Della Robbia-30**

**Cyrus (Cy) Della Robbia-13**

**Lei (L) Della Robbia-14**

**Jeremie (Einstein) Belpois-30**

**Aelita (Princess) Stones/Belpois-30**

**Jack (Jay) Belpois-14**

**Abigail (Abby) Belpois-14**

**Elizabeth (Sissi or Yang) Delmas/Flare-30**

**Shinrai (Rai or Yin) Flare-31**

**Tai Flare-14**

**Chelsea Flare- 13**

**((People have been wondering why alot of the storied with authors have twins in them. My explaination is simple, I love symmetry. In Code : Kouken, I had eight teenagers, I wanted eight teenagers for the second story.))**

**Line Here... Lines, booya... **

Shinrai sat up quickly in the bed, sweat pouring down his face, "Oh god!" he exclaimed. He looked to the clock slowly, the time reading two in the morning.

Sissi woke with a start of her husband, "Shinrai, are you ok?" she asked, concern etched into her face. Her hand softly caressing her troubled husband.

"Y..Yeah, love, I am..." He replied to her, looking over to her as his moved off of the bed to stand up," Something just doesn't feel right.."

"What do you mean?" Sissi questioned as she sat up and stood up next to him, " Is it the same thing as in the bus?"

Shinrai nodded in response before grinning some, _'I knew I couldn't hide anything from her..' _"Yes, something isn't right anymore... I have been having these feelings ever since I got the letter of the real estate for Odd and Krista. The signature on the bottom of the form has puzzled me,"

"What do you mean about the signature?"

"Well, I was going to show it to Jeremie first before I had shown anybody else. He could have helped me on this first if it just ended up that I was being paranoid," Shinrai told his raven haired wife gently, grabbing her hands softy with his own, " I just hope I am wrong on what is going to happen,"

"Well, you still need sleep, it isn't healthy to you if your slowly becoming exausted," Sissi slightly explained, burying her face into Shinrai's shoulder. He smiled to her before soflty pulling her close to him.

**Line Here... Yes It is because I like likes.**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jeremie asked slightly, pulling up his glasses to rub his sleep filled eyes. It had been about four hours later when Shinrai had called Jeremie on the phone and had asked to speak with him at first light.

"It is about why I have been acting so paranoid... Here.. Look at this..." Shinrai replied quickly before handing him a document with the local real estate label on the back of it. Jeremie took it and began to look through it, seeing nothing particularly wrong in his mind.

_Mr. Flare:_

_This is to inform you that the mortage you have paid on the new house has been recieved. We are happy to say that the house is now under your ownership._

_Sincerely,_

_F.Z. Hope_

"What about it?"

"Look closely at the signature," Jeremie looked down at what Shinrai said and his eyes widened some at the sudden realization at what he had read. _ F.Z. Hope... Oh good god..._

"Have you asked to meet this F. Hope?" Jeremie questioned again, only to be quickly stopped by Shinrai's nodding.

"They usually say that he isn't here today,and that he does most of his work by meetings on the phone or the internet, but I have not been able to talk to him yet, neither has Sissi for the whole negotiations, but we just ended up paying for all of the house and the others quickly, considering Sissi's income and the money coming in from the books I have written," Shinrai said quickly, his mind racing.

"How could he contact us... He is locked away..."

"The other main question is that if he can communicate with us, does that mean the other little visitor could leak out and...Good god..."

"I'll call everyone when they wake up, we are going to have look into it right now... Are you up to it?" Jeremie asked quickly, grabbing a notepad and a pen.

"Right... Sissi already knows I will be gone for a while, so lets look into it right now," Shinrai quickly answered back before pulling his shoes on again and looking to his former roommate.

**Guess what... Yep... It is another line.**

"Jeremie?" Aelita called out groggily, stepping down the stairs slowly and cautiously. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked into the living room worriedly. _'Where is he... If he isn't beside me when I wake up.. He is usually sitting at the computer or making breakfast... He made that promise on our wedding night...' _ She hurried to the table, fatigue forgotten as she grabbed the note pad that had been left on the table and began to read what was on it.

_Aelita... **THEY **might be back... Shinrai and I are going to check it out... Well be back in a few hours..._

"**They**?" Aelita gasped out, her eyes widening and the color draining from her face, " Does he mean..." She turned and ran back up the stairs to change.

**Do I really need to tell you what is going here?**

"What!" Odd exclaimed, sitting up quickly in the bed, almost tossing Krista off, who's head was laying right next to Odd's shoulder.

" 'Sgoing on?" Krista asked slightly, being half awoken from the sudden jolt early in the morning.

"Aelita says that **He **might be back," Odd explained to his silver haired wife before listening back on the phone, "You call Ulrich and Yumi yet, along with Sissi?"

"N..No" Aelita's quick respond came back before a click and dial tone began to sound through the phone.

**Linessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Aelita... Calm down!" Yumi told her friend sharply," Your speeding up almost uncontrolably... Ulrich and I will be at your house in a second,"

**Line Here.**

"Jeremie... How does it look?" Shinrai asked as he leaned against the elevator door.

"Nothing is on..." Jeremie replied before getting out of the seat.

"Do you think we need to turn it on to check?"

"Not right yet... We might need everyone else if it turns out to be a small trap," As Jeremie turned to head back t othe elevator, a small shimmer caught his eye. He crouched down to the ground and picked up a CD, "What is this?"

"I don't know, it looks pretty new. But nothing else has been touched, not even the elevator or the ladder..." He told Jereme before pushing the buttons to open the elevator, "Let's check it out when we get back to your house,"

"Right... Hey Shinrai?"

"Yo, Jer?"

"Not to be pessimistic, but what the hell are all of us going to if it turns out to be Him?"

"We'll cross the bridge when we come to it. First, we have to inform everybody about this... This could end up being very, very, very wrong,"

Jeremie nodded slightly as he entered the elevator, Shinrai following right behind, "I know what you mean..."

**Lines...LINES...LINEY LINEY LINES**

Sissi and Aelita stopped pacing in the living room as the front door opened, revealing Shinrai and Jeremie standing there. Before Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Krista could comment along with Sissi and Aelita, Shinrai grabbed Jeremie's laptop and handed it to him.

"Is...Is he back?" Aelita stumbled through the sentense, her face almost completely drained of any color. Sissi grabbed Shinrai and pulled him close before hugging him tightly.

"I.. I don't know, Shinrai and I found this disk at the factory... It might tell us," Jeremie replied before placing the CD in the laptop. With a few mouse clicks and a few command prompts, a video player appeared and a small video began to play. There was a man sitting in a chair surrounded by almost a circular wall as he spoke, causing Aelita and Jeremie to gasp simuntaniously.

_"Aelita... Jeremie... I wish you two well on your marriage so far... I cannot speak long, for **HE **has been looking for me while offline for fourteen years, a rather exciting game of cat and mouse, if I do say so," The man began, his grey mustash moving slightly with each word._

"Oh my god..." The rest simply said from shock, their eyes widening from the view.

_"Yes... The incident that happened fourteen years ago was different... **I **was the one who found the code for Aelita...The anti-virus if you will...I simply gave it to Jeremie as a cleverly hidden program that activated when he started up the sequence. This is the main Reason **He **is looking for me..., this disk will serve as a slight email program later on, that is connected directly to the mainframe... I will not be able to speak to you directly for a long time, but **He **is slowly leaking from the prison... The prison I set for him... I am sorry to ask this from you when you have been free from the same prison, my dearest Aelita..."_

"How can it be?" Aelita asked, tears beginning to stream down her face as Yumi put a comforting arm around her friend. They both turned to the screen as a loud crash was heard and the man turned around in shock.

_**"HE ** has found me, it seems, I must cut this transmission, but **He **is getting stronger... Soon, he'll be able to break from his prison and wreck havoc on the world once again..." _

"It stops from there," Jeremie told them in a quiet voice, leaning back against the couch that they had slowly migrated to while watching the video, " This isn't right... He can't be..."

"Jeremie.. Unless this video is a hoax, he is..." Ulrich told him sternly. **(A/N: hehehe, little author joke)**

"Good god... Should we warn the children" Sissi asked slowly, almost emphasizing each word as she spoke it, " They could be in danger now..."

Ulrich shook his head before leaning agaisnt the wall, reminding Odd of the days fourteen years ago, when they all sat or stood outside and talked to each other.

"We can't tell them... It could be a hoax, but we cannot risk them going off and getting themselves in trouble...Believe me when I say that Mace and Sharline can get themselves into trouble," Yumi explained.

Shinrai smirked a small bit before nodding as well, "It is the same with Tai and Chelsea. They usually get into danger at least once a week, and if they get wind of this, they would be out investigating it. Almost like Millie and Tamiya," He added before groaning slightly, "Why now... Why not fourteen years ago..."

Aelita struggled to hold back a ssob, her eyes still wide from what she had seen, "I..I can't believe this!" She exclaimed before running up the stairs to the bedroom, a comforting Jeremie right behind her.

Odd turned to face Shinrai, Ulrich, Krista, Sissi, and Yumi and chucked a bit, "Well... This is a pretty lousy way to start... I'm going back to bed..."

"Are sleeping and eating the only thing on your mind right now?" Yumi questioned,concern and amazement showing from her voice.

"No, but if **He **is back, I want to have as much rest and relaxation as possible. I'll see you in a few hours," Odd replied before heading out the door back to his home, Krista following behind before hugging her brother and friends.

"He's back," Ulrich declaired before sighing vehemently, his eyes showing a burden that had been almost exactly the same fourteen years ago, "XANA is back... This time, he is trying to take Franz Hopper prisoner now,"

"Good god," Was all that any of them could mutter as the thoughts raced through their heads.

**Line Line Lien Lien**

**(Not much of a cliffhanger, and I know this chapter might be bad, I been experimenting with a few ideas, and working on this crappy computer that we just got is different, I Hope you all will still look at it and be happy about it, I would like you all review this chapter in two places if possible. the first is in the normal FanFiction Revew section. The second place is on a forum board for Fan Fiction writers. http// fanwritefic. conforums . com / index.cgi**

**Just remove the spaces)**


End file.
